1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a multi-resonant broadband antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna is a device that converts electric signals expressed as a voltage or a current into electromagnetic waves or electromagnetic waves expressed as an electric field or a magnetic field into electric signals. Antennas operate in a specific frequency band. For example, an antenna converts electric signals in a radio frequency band into electromagnetic waves and transmits the electromagnetic waves or converts electromagnetic waves into electric signals in a radio frequency band. Such antenna is widely used for radiotelegraphy systems for radio and television broadcasting, wireless local area network (WLAN) two-way communication devices, and radars and radio telescopes for space exploration. Antennas mainly are operated on ground, in air, or outer space, and even underwater or underground, although in these cases antenna operation is limited.
An antenna is a physical arrangement of conductors which generate an electromagnetic field in response to an applied voltage and the corresponding modulated current. Otherwise, a current and a voltage are induced between ends of the antenna in response to an electromagnetic field.
Examples of antennas include a dipole antenna, a monopole antenna, a patch antenna, a horn antenna, a parabolic antenna, a helical antenna, a slot antenna, etc. A monopole antenna or a patch antenna, which can be made small, has been mainly used for small-sized electronic equipment.